1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless controllers, and in particular, to a wireless controller for lighting systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Lighting fixtures are used for illuminating environments such as indoor spaces. A typical lighting fixture comprises a housing including a socket for receiving a lighting element such as a light bulb, wherein the socket provides electrical power to the lighting element. Each lighting fixture may be independently installed on a support or mounting surface and coupled to an electrical power source via electrical cables for powering the lighting elements.